Publicidad
by saQhra
Summary: Capítulo 4 subido.
1. Pilsen

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI

Nota: La letra en _cursiva_ es la voz del narrador.

**Publicidad**

_Yoh llega a un tono y escucha voces..._

(Aparecen 4 chibi Yoh's saltando y riendo en la mente del shaman)

(Chibi Yoh #1) Busca a tus patas

(Chibi Yoh #2) A la izquierda

(Chibi Yoh #3) A la derecha

(Chibi Yoh #4) ¡AHÍ ESTÁN!

(Yoh) ¡REN! -bailando en la sala sin camisa- ¡HORO HORO! -borracho y persiguiendo a unas chicas- ¡RYU! -igual que Horo pero persiguiendo a un chico- ¡LYSERG! -tratando de huir de Ryu- ¡MANTA! -pagando las bebidas de sus amigos contra su voluntad.

_Y con ellos pide..._

(Chibi Yoh's) ¡NARANJA! ¡NARANJA! ¡NARANJA!

(Yoh ya en la barra) ¡UN JUGO DE NARANJA!

(Chibi Yoh's) (n.n) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Y para terminar..._

(Chibi Yoh #1) ¡Encuentra a la rubia!

(Yoh) (nOn) ¿Dónde estás amor mío?

(Chibi Yoh #2) No, esa es Tamao -cantando en el karaoke.

(Yoh voltea hacia otro lado)

(Chibi Yoh #3) Esa es Pilika -aplaudiendo a Tamao.

(Sigue viendo el lugar)

(Chibi Yoh #4) (O.o!) Ese es Hao -bailando reggeaton.

(Hasta que por fin la encuentra)

(Yoh) (n.n) Annita...

(Chibi Yoh's suspirando) Ubicada... ¡A mover la cintura!

(Yoh empieza a bailar estúpidamente mientras Anna lo mira avergonzada)

(Anna) (¬.¬) Idiota... -y se va a sentarse.

(Yoh aun bailando solo) (n.n) WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Hazle caso a las voces... _

_Pide..._ **JUGO DE NARANJA**

* * *

_Dancing with myself...  
(Oh oh oh)  
Dancing with myself...  
(Oh oh oh)_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¿Y eso... qué fue? Pues sólo un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió estando ocioso y después de ver varias veces un comercial de cerveza Pilsen. Y sólo me tarde 20 minutos XD

_Patas_: (peruanismo) Amigos

_Tono_: (peruanismo) Fiesta

Aún continuo con el fic "Welcome to South Park", sólo les pido paciencia.

Se despide

saQhra

**PD: Fanfiction .net ha habilitado la opción de mandar mensajes privados entre los usuarios de este servicio. Sólo dirijanse a mi profile y hagan click en "Send Message".**


	2. Fanta 1

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI

**Publicidad**

(Aparecen Yoh y Horo Horo con camisas playeras)

(Yoh) ¡Qué ondas! Mi nombre es Yoh Nukunu Cuacua Asakura y él es pequeño Horo.

(Horo Horo) n.n ¡Qué ondas!

(Yoh) La gente y mi dulce Annita nos preguntan: "YOH MALDITA SEA ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES FUNGA FUFU?" y nosotros les decimos:

(Nos trasladamos a una playa de Hawaii)

(Yoh) Funga fufu es un sentimiento, un estado de ánimo, un plano extrasensorial...

(Horo horo) ¬.¬ Te estás saliendo del libreto...

(Yoh) Perdón... Como decía: Funga fufu está en todas partes, en cosas simples, como visitar parientes...

_(Yoh y Horo Horo llegan donde están Hao y compañia) _

_(Yoh)_ n.n _¡Qué ondas hermanito! Venimos a comer contigo. _

_(Hao)_ ¬.¬#

(Yoh) Hacer muy buenas amistades...

_(Horo Horo)_ n.n

_(Amigos de Hao)_ ò.ó

_(Horo Horo)_ n.n UUUU

_(Amigos de Hao sacando objetos punzocortantes y con miradas sádicas) _

_(Horo Horo)_ O.O! _mami..._

(Yoh) O disfrutar de una fogata...

_(Vemos a Hao y su pandilla preparando una fogata y colocar después un caldero dentro del cual están Yoh y Horo amarrados)_

(Yoh) En resumen Funga fufu es tomarse la vida con cuchara grande.

(Hao) En eso tienes razón hermanito (propando en caldo con un cucharón) mmm... Le falta más sal a esto.

(Opacho) Señor Hao yo quiero pierna.

(Horo Horo) T.T Me van a comer los canibales.

(Aparece una botella de Fanta)

TOMA FANTA, VIVE FUNGA FUFU

* * *

Y esta fue mi parodia del primer comercial de Fanta.

Maldita sea, debería estar viendo cómo completar mis otros fics que tengo casi olvidados, pero estoy acá haciendo huevadas (tonterías).

El retorno de saQhra llegará pronto, no se lo pierdan.

_En la próxima guerra mundial,  
de una explosión devastante.  
He vuelto a nacer._


	3. Leche Gloria

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI

**Publicidad**

(Se ve a Horo Horo yendo por la calle a bordo de sus snowboard, congelando la pista y a cuanto transeunte se le cruzara)

(Horo Horo cantando) _Súbete a mi snowboard... te divertirás..._

(Después se detiene frente a un hotel de varios pisos y empieza a gritar)

(Horo Horo) nOn CHATOOOOOOOOOOOO... ¡OE! CHATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

(Se abre una ventana y alguien se asoma)

(Yugi) ¿Si? ¿Qué deseas?

(Horo Horo) TÚ NO, EL DEL OTRO LADO...

(Se abre la otra ventana y sale...)

(Krilin) ¿Me hablabas?

(Horo Horo) NO, EL DE MÁS ARRIBA...

(Se abre la otra ventana...)

(Ed) ò.ó ¿A quién llamas chato, maldito infeliz?

(Horo Horo) A TÍ TAMPOCO...

(Así todas las ventanas se abren y empiezan a asomarse varias personas: "Me está hablando a mí" "No seas tarado me habla a mí" "No, es a mí" "Él quiere hablar conmigo, no con ustedes" y así hasta que se armó un pelea en todo el edificio)

(Al ainu miró hacia un cartel que decía: "Convención de Chatos del Anime")

(Horo Horo) u.u Con razón...

_Hagamos que chato no sea un apodo tan común... _

_Toma 3 vasos de Leche Gloria al día, porque el 15 porciento de tu crecimiento se desarrolla entre los 12 y 17 años. _

_(Aparece un vaso de junto a una lata de Gloria) _

_GLO GLO GLORIA_

* * *

Aparece Manta leyendo un libro que decía "Diccionario de Peruanismos"

(Manta) A ver... Chato... Término que se aplica a la persona cuya estatura está un poco por debajo del promedio.

(Ren) ò.ó ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la leche y conmigo? ¿Eh?

(Horo Horo) ¬.¬ Porque ahí está la razón por la que bebes tanta leche... ¡Chato!

(Ren) ò.ó YO NO SOY CHATO. Yo tomo leche para fortalecer mis huesos. Además el verdadero chato aquí es Manta.

(Manta) T.T

(Yoh) n.n No, Manta no es chato.

(Manta) Gracias Yoh.

(Anna) u.u Es un enano, o sea es más pequeño que un chato.

(Manta) T.T

(Yugi) Este... disculpe que los interrumpa, pero ya nos podemos ir.

(Anna) ¬.¬ Sí, ya larguense de esta sección antes que los saque a patadas.

(Yugi) n.n U Bueno...

Y así se retiran Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Krilin (Dragon Ball), Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) y todos los demás chatos del anime que el autor se olvido de nombrar.

(Ren) u.u Hasta que por fin nos dejan en paz.

(Horo Horo) ¬.¬ ¿Por qué tan enojado? ... ... ... Chato.

(Ren) u.u# Basta.

(Horo Horo) Oh Disculpame... ... ... ... Chatarra.

(Ren) u.u## Dije ya basta.

(Horo Horo) Perdón... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chatín XD

(Ren) ò.ó ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡VAS A SUFRIR!

Agradecimientos a Haine Asakura, F-LoVeR, Kagome_Miko_Yumi, Andrea Nefisto, zeiliez, Sailor-chan, Seinko y Loconexion.

(Horo Horo) AUXILIO, SOCORRO, ME PERSIGUE UN TIBURÓN CHATO

(Ren) TE VOY A CORTAR A LA MITAD PARA VER QUIÉN QUEDA CHATO


	4. Fanta 2

DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI

**Publicidad**

¿Creyeron que Yoh y Horo habían sido devorados por Hao y sus camaradas? PUES SE EQUIVOCARON. Aquí los tiene de vuelta.

(Yoh) ¡Qué ondas! Yo, Yoh Nukunu Cuacua Asakura ayudará a pequeño Horo (apuntando al desdichado Horín) a buscar novia.

(Minutos después Yoh, Horokeu y ahora acompañados por Anna, llegan a un fiesta en la playa)

(El ainu fija su atención en una linda chica de graaaaaaaaaaaaaan delantera, quien es nada más y nada menos que Jun Tao)

(Anna) ¬.¬ ¿Qué estás esperando bueno-para-nada? Ve por ella.

(Horo Horo) ó.ò ¿Pero qué le digo?

(Yoh) Escucha a las burbujas. Fanta te dirá qué hacer.

(Yoh saca una botella de Fanta de quién-sabe-dónde. Ambos chicos pegan su oido a ésta, mientras Anna ve todo con cara de "What the fuck?" Ô.o)

(Voces de la botella) Fuuuuuuuunga Fuuuuuuufuuuuuuuuuu...

(Horo se dirige todo decidido hacia la chica)

(Horo) Me gustan tus burbujas.

¡PAFF! (Jun bastante ofendida le manda un reverenda cachetada al ainu)

(Horo) Digo... tus naranjas.

¡PAFF!

(Horo) Melones.

¡PAFF!

(Horo) Teteras.

¡PAFF!

(Horo) Sandias.

¡PAFF!

(Horo) Cocoteras.

¡PAFF!

(Media hora, cuarenta y tres cachetadas, diez puñetazos, un ojo morado, una nariz rota, siete cicatrices y cuatro dientes caidos después)

(Masa deforme parlante alias Horo Horo) Nunca me cansaría de tí.

(Jun) n.n (Y lo abraza muy conmovida por las palabras del chico)

(Mientra por otro lado estaba un sonriente Yoh, viendo el exitoso triunfo de su amigo)

(Yoh) n.n ¿Viste Annita? Funga Fufu (Y desliza su mano hacia el trasero de su prometida)

(Anna) ò.ó ¡Maldito hentai!

¡PAFF!

(Yoh) Auch +.+

(Aparece una botella de Fanta)

TOMA FANTA, VIVE FUNGA FUFU

* * *

En capítulo anterior la gran mayoría de lectores no lo entedieron muy bien, debido a que el comercial de Leche Gloria sólo se transmite en Perú. Esta vez hice este capítulo parodiando el segundo reclame de Fanta (Siempre los de gaseosas y cervezas son los más vistos a nivel internacional).

Creo que este fic ya está perdiendo su gracia, así que lamento informarles que el siguiente capítulo será el último.

Saludos a Haine Asakura, Sailor-chan, Jawg, Seinko, kaname-c y Asumi Tokugawa.

Y algo más (ya me parezco al tío de Jackie Chan -.- ¿recuerdan ese cartoon?), como sea, lo que les tengo que decir es que me demoraré una semana más para actualizar el fic de "Welcome to South Park". ¿El motivo? Pues la universidad.

Gracias por su compresión y paciencia.

Atte.

saQhra


End file.
